Mission Impossible
by mfloresvaccari16
Summary: Ken has always wanted to be his best friend, Addison's savior since the beginning. But now he's moving to military camp. He says his goodbye and leaves her with a huge burden on his shoulders, all because of his dad. But now Kentin has come back from military camp, ready to get ride of his burden and win the girl. However, it might be harder than he thinks.
1. Intro:

**Ken's POV:**

* * *

*RING**RING**RING**RING**RING**RING**RING**RING**RING**RING**RING*

"SCHOOL'S OUT!" Everyone in the entire middle school said. Everyone threw their books in the air, took selfies, said "Bon voyage" to their friends and favorite teachers . Everyone ready to start to the summer. Well... everyone except for me. Today wasn't just the last day of middle school, but my last day in Paris, France, or maybe France. And also...my last day of seeing Mikayla Edwards again...my one and only friend.

Trying to hold back the tears, I cringe my eyes and let my head drop so no one can see that I was about to burst. I didn't run. No. I wanted to sink all this in. So I walked out of the school. Today I wasn't taking the bus like I always do. Today I was going with my dad on the way to the camp. He wanted to be there faster instead of wasting time. I hate him so much. He knows I can handle things by myself. I'm smart enough to do them...just not strong enough...But he doesn't have to send me to a military camp in America to do so! Away from my family! Away from school! And especially, away from Mikayla! Why does he have to do this to me. As I wait for my dad's car to show up, I hear my name being called. Thinking it was just nothing, I kept my head forward.

"KEN! Ken wait!" I whipped my head around and faced the source of the sound. Looking straight ahead of me, I can feel the corners of my mouth start to curl upwards. Mikayla.

"Hey Addison. I-"

"DON'T EVEN START MISTER!

"Addison what's wro-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?!"

Sorry I thought that-"

"Don't sorry me! I'm so mad at you Kentin Anderson!" Oh boy. She used my full name. "Why? Why did you hide this from me. Don' t you know how much I-" She stopped herself before she could say the last word. However, I know what she was going to say.

"You care about me?"

"Of course I do! Heck Ken, I don't just care for you, I love you!" All the kids had left and the entire school grew completely silent. A gust of wind rushed by the area, making Mikayla's hair fly. I could feel my face starting to heat up. My heart was racing. My knees were shaking. No. It's not of fear anymore. It's not because someone is trying to take my lunch money or get me to do their homework. No. Not anymore. It's actually that weird reaction to love and happiness. She said she loves me...

"You... love me..."

"Yes Ken!" We took another moment of silence for just a couple seconds until I continued the conversation.

"Mikayla I want to give you something." I pulled out of my bag a tan teddy bear, with a giant red heart on the center of its belly. It's one of the most precious things to me... because Mikayla was there when I won it.

"Ken!" Addison ran into my scrawny chest and starts balling into it. My hands didn't know what do to! But it was only until I after cleared my mind when I wrapped my arms around her.

"Ken... I..." Her eyes slowly started to close. Her face was moving closer to mine. Her light rose colored lips puckered. Her tan cheeks were completely flushed, as if she was embarrassed. Was she... about to kiss me!

I don't know what made me want to do this but I started to the same things she was doing! My eyes slowly started to close. My face was moving closer to hers. My lips puckered. My pale skin, completely flushed, feeling really embarrassed of what I'm about to do. I'm about to kiss her...

*HONK! HONK! HONK!*

"KENTIN GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR RIGHT NOW! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Let me rephrase that; I was about to kiss her when that bastard for a father had to finally show up!

I give a quick glance towards Mikayla, noticing her eyes were flooding with tears.

"Will you promise to write?"

"I promise. I'll write everyday I can!"

"Great. I'll write to you first so I can give you the address." I turn away from her and get inside my dad's jeep. The door automatically locks itself and then we head off. I pull down the window, noticing that Mikayla hasn't left her spot and was clutching the teddy bear still. She was still there even when I left the school grounds. A tear rolled down my face and landed on my jeans. I give one last glance over at the school. She was gone.

 _I promise I'll see you again..._


	2. Chapter 1: It's You

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this. I feel really bad. But now that summer is here. I can finish chapters and maybe even the whole story. Well I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Mikayla's POV:**

* * *

I wake up from my nap to the sound of Justin Timberlake's song "Not A Bad Thing", my absolute favorite song. Letting it play, I lie on my bed and hum along to the chorus. I could sing, if I wanted to but honestly, I have like the worst voice ever so yeah. Once the song is over, I raise my head and turn off my alarm. It's 6:30 pm.

"SHIT! I'M GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!" I open the doors to my walk-in closet and dive head first into the clothes. Pick, try toss. Pick, try toss. Pick, try toss. Pick, try toss. That's the pattern I was doing for what felt like an eternity, until I finally got my outfit. A navy-blue skirt that has a golden button on the left, a white, long-sleeved crop top, my favorite leather ankle boots, a stylish grey hat, my favorite leather jacket, and a golden chain necklace. After my clothing, I went straight to the bathroom and did my makeup, which doesn't take me very long honestly. At 6:52 pm, I jumped into my dad's Audi (with his permission), and drove off to my destination.

"Thank God the school is only five minutes away from home," I spoke to myself.

Yes I'm going to school. But not for classes, exams or make up work. I'm going for a school game with my friends. Yes. This isn't the first game I've been to with them. And yes. Even though I've transferred to Sweet Amoris not even 2 years ago, I've made a lot of friends... and some enemies to say the least. I arrived at the school, way faster than I expected I would. The second I locked the silver Audi, I made a break for the ticket stand.

"How much for the entrance?" I asked politely to the lady at the ticket stand.

"5 dollars miss." I pull out 5 dollars from one of the pockets in my leather jacket.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Have a good time."

"Thank you."

Once I pass through the open gates of the game field, I sprinted all the way to the meeting spot, so I can find my friends. I run like my life depends on it! And to be honest, it kinda does. If I'm late for yet ANOTHER game, Alexy and Rosalya will kill me! Or worse. They'll tell Nathaniel! AHH!

"I gotta hurry!" I motivate myself. Easier said than done. One, the meeting spot is on the other side of the field. Two, I'm wearing heals. Three, I'm not a runner. And Four, I have to be there in...(checks clock)... ONE MINUTE! Well tonight's gonna be a night I'll never forget. ㈷4/ ;(.

* * *

 **Unknown POV:**

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently against my seat as I gazed out the window. Watching cars and scenery pass by rapidly. How much longer...

"Hey Iris. Sorry to ask you this... again... but how much longer till we reach Sweet Amoris?"

"Seriously! This is the fifth time you've ask me in the past 30 minutes!"

"Sorry..."

"It's ok. I'm just messing with you. You really want to see her again, huh."

"Yeah... I hope she can... you know..."

"Yes I know. I can't believe the general told you that you weren't allowed to receive or send any letters from anyone."

"I know right! Two whole years of that! It's possible that she won't even remember me."

"Well I wouldn't go that far."

"You sure? Cause I don't think she'll recognize me looking like this."

"I'm gonna be honest, you have changed. A LOT! But, you're still the kind, smart and fun guy she knows. Right?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

 **Mikayla's POV:**

* * *

 _"One more corner. Just one more!"_ I thought to myself.

I have to admit, for being so bad at sports and exercise in general, I made really good time! Just the thought of running laps makes me exhausted, but this time was way different. I was running around people, jumping over trash cans, sliding down the rails of staircases, sprinting on the curves of the lap lane. Man. I made it to the meeting spot in less than 2 minutes! If only I could be able to do this in PE.

When I finish the my last curve, I was able to see my friends; Melody, Violette, Rosalya, Lysander, Nathaniel, Castiel, Armin, Alexy, and Leigh, but I couldn't find Iris in the bunch.

"HEY!" I called out to them, still jogging. Alexy was the first one to notice me.

"Hey girly! You're two minutes early!" Alexy congratulates me.

"I know right! My earliest yet!" I say very excited.

"Let's give her a round of applause people," Alexy signaled the rest of the group. Everyone in our group except for Castiel gives me some applause, but they stopped immediately stop to laugh at me in my embarrassed state.

"HAHA! YOU LOOK LIKE A TOMATO!" Alexy is laughing so hard he's almost crying. Some people start to look at us and makes me even more embarrassed. The more embarrassed I get, the redder my face gets.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" I yell at them.

"HAHA! NOW YOU'RE BRIGHTER THAN A CHERRY!" Alexy continues.

"I'll find a way to get back at you Alexy!"

"HAHA!" We let the laughter settle for a while until it came to a peaceful stop.

"Where's Iris?" I politely asked.

"I don't know. She's usually the first one here," Nathaniel answers. "Does anyone know if Iris said anything about coming or not?" *sigh* He's so cute... I love a guy who can take charge. WAIT! Scratch what I just said! PLEASE!

"I was leaving school today with Iris actually," Violette said.

"Really. Did she say anything to you?" Lysander said worried.

"Well I asked her if she was excited for tonight. She said that she was excited-"

"SO SHE DITCHED US!" Alexy interrupted."Let Violette finish," Nathaniel reassures him.

"Go on Violette."

"Than we walked and talked on our way to our buses. But once I was about to get on my bus, she stopped me. She said that she might be a little late and that she's sorry that she didn't say that earlier."

"Did she tell you what is causing her to be late?" Armin asked genuinely.

"No."

"AWW MAN! WE HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH HER TONIGHT! WE HAVE TO!" Next thing you know, all the guys are trying to stop Alexy from having a total rampage. He just turned from being his normal joking, giggly self to Godzilla! 0_0! Alexy got so out of control Castiel had to pin him down!

"Are you done!" Castiel sounds pissed 0_0!

"Y-Yes s-sir!" Alexy answers terrified.

"YOU BETTER BE!"

"AHH!"Castiel got off of Alexy walked like nothing had happened back to the group. All ten of us then chatted an laughed for a while until I felt a buzz in my leather jacket. When I grabbed my phone, the whole group fell silent. We all knew who it was.

"Hey!"

"Hey Mikayla! I'm so sorry I'm late! There was SO much traffic at the airport and-"

"Wait. Sorry to interrupt but what were you doing at the airport?"

"Sorry for not telling you earlier but I just picked up an old friend."

"Oh ok."

"He's gonna hang out with us for the night. I told I told everyone in our group about him."

"Wait. HIM!"

"Yeah why?""Is he your..."

"NOO! He's just a really good friend. Promise you."

"Ok. Is he cute?"

"Classic Mikayla! And yes he's single and your type of guy. Smart, strong, handsome, great muscles, and the most important for you, a guy who loves to take charge and operate the situation. You happy now?"

"Yeah... but I'm a little nervous. I don't know if I'll make myself look like a fool."

"It's alright Mikayla. Don't worry he's super sweet. He'll love you as much as you love him."

"Ok. You almost at the stadium."

"Actually I'm at the parking lot. I'm just gonna park the car and meet you guys at the meeting spot with my friend. K?"

"Ok. See ya in five!"

"BYE!" And with that I hung up.

"So he's finally coming huh?" Castiel starts off.

"He's officially coming!" Rosalya and Melody said in unison.

"YASS!" Everyone in the group shouts.

I'm officially confused. Iris tells everyone else about her friend and all them seems to know him like he's some celebrity. Why am I the only one who doesn't know about him?

"Who's Iris' friend? I've never heard or met him." The whole group grows silent once again and they look at me with such confusion like I just said something so stupid. And oddly, the confusion disappeared from their faces in almost an instant, as if they forgot I didn't know something.

"Actually from what we heard, you guys do know each other very well," Castiel answers.

"Huh? I don't even know-" Just then, something charged at me at full speed and pounced on top of me. I almost had a black out!

"IRIS!"

"Hey Mikayla!" Iris got off of me and gave me and the rest of the girls a hug. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Iris," all of said.

"So... where's your friend?" Castiel said with a wink. A WINK! When does Castiel wink! Something's very wrong here.

"Oh he had to get something from the car. He'll be back in a-" And she's interrupted by screaming girls! My suspicions are getting very high right now and questions are popping up in my mind.

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ I think to myself.

"Come on guys. I think he needs our help," Iris tells us, but it sounds as if it's mostly for me.

"Wait! You're friend...," I begin.

"Yep! Come on! He really wants to see you again." The rest of the group follow the orange-haired girl toward the large mass of girls except for me. I whip behind me.

 _"The exit is right there!"_ I thought. I begin to sneak out but Castiel and Lysander grab me by the wrists and ankles and drag me through the large mass of females. Or I should say feisty females.

My friends fought back some violent teenagers while I was still suspended by my wrists and ankles. It was not a fun ride kids. Just saying! Some girls even pushed me!

We finally got to the center of the ring and everyone was out of breath. Including me. Lysander and Castiel released their grip on me and put me down gently. All of my friends seemed to have jumped on top of Iris' friend. I can't see who he is.

"Umm guys," I said. They all look at me with that confused expression once again but this time, instead of adding more confusion to the situation, they cleared everything up. Well actually he did.

"Hola Mica! I'm back." I could recognize those emerald eyes anywhere. Even under his dorky, yet cute spiral glasses.

"It's you..."


End file.
